


Undesirable Desires

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: One of the Autobots has some kinks they've been afraid to mention to their lover(s). He gets revved up on being chased, and badly wants someone to chase him down and dominate him, pretend to force him to pleasure them before roughly taking his valve and talking dirty to him. Maybe call him things like 'transfluid dump', 'shareware', 'interface toy' and/or 'Sparkling factory'. Wants to hear his lover saying how he's going to be fragged and filled with transfluid every orn, forced to drink nothing but transfluid, and pop out Sparkling after Sparkling.His lover(s) ends up finding out about his fantasies, and at first is put off by them... but after thinking about it can't help but get turned on and consents to trying the fantasy.Prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the very last thing I need to be doing is posting something new without touching old stuff but I've been poking around at pieces and writing at most a couple paragraphs at a time and this chapter happened to get finished. I sat on it for a couple days trying to finish something else but my motivation is minimal so here's to hoping being reminded I do still have readers will help that, eh?

He couldn’t remember what started it or even what he had been doing before. All Prowl knew was that he was chasing his mate down a long open stretch of road. Jazz was fast and doing well but the Praxian was faster and closing the distance. As an exit came up, he put on an extra burst of speed and passed Jazz to force him to get off the main road. That road came to a sudden dead end soon after, forcing Jazz to transform. As he transformed, Prowl could feel the heat coming off him in waves and it made his own frame run even warmer.

Prowl flared his wings as he stalked closer to Jazz, who was cornered in a dead end. The Polyhexian turned to face him, fear mixing into his field as his visor brightened and he tried to subtly look around for a way to escape. The only way out though was past the Praxian, who by now had practically cornered him. Jazz did try to make a run for it in the last moment but he had waited too long and Prowl caught him easily and shoved him against a wall.

Jazz grunted at the impact and sank to the ground. When he looked up again, Prowl’s interface panel was open. The exposed spike was already pressurized and in his face.

“Pleasure me, shareware, or you will regret it.”

“Frag off,” Jazz growled. It was not his best choice.

Prowl grabbed one of his sensor horns and used it to yank Jazz’s helm against the wall once more. This time, he onlined his visor to the sight of a gun barrel pointed at his helm. “I won’t warn you again. Make me enjoy this or you will suffer. Now stand and open up for me, you filthy pleasurebot.”

Reluctantly, Jazz did as he was told. His helm was ringing too much to fight or even argue but he did cry out when his panel was forced open.

“Don’t worry,” Prowl taunted. “You won’t need that closed anyway. I’m being nice in even letting you keep it attached.”

Jazz started to growl out a response but it turned into a cry of pain at the unprepared entry. Their sizes were compatible and usually they fit together well but this time the stretch was almost too much for him.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Prowl shoved Jazz against the wall as he pulled out and again as he rammed back in. “You know this is the best use for something like you.” As he spoke, Prowl set a steady but harsh pace. “Taking a spike in every hole like a good little toy.”

Prowl’s pace never faltered but he he did shove Jazz hard against the wall just as he overloaded. The volume of transfluid was too much for his valve to handle while filled and started to seep out immediately. Prowl scoffed and Jazz whimpered as the Praxian pulled out of his aching valve, scraping abused nodes along the way. At that point, Jazz couldn’t even keep himself standing and slid down the wall, adding more scratches to the ruined paint on his chestplating.

He didn't get to rest though. Pain in one of his sensor horns pulled his helm into place and his visor lit up to the sight of a dirty spike. “Go on then,” the voice above him spoke. “It needs cleaning before I put it back. Let’s see if you’re any better at this.”

Jazz wanted to refuse but when he didn't act fast enough the painful grip was on his horn again, squeezing hard and tugging down. His mouth opened to scream and was instantly filled. He gave a choked sound that could have been anything and the Praxian laughed. “So eager you are now. Your frame at least understands its use. Now make this good and you’ll get a reward.”

There was nothing Jazz could do to stop it. He wasn't even allowed to set the pace as Prowl gripped his other horn now too and used them to guide his helm up and down his own spike. It was a long and grueling couple kliks before Prowl’s spike pulsed and that was Jazz’s only warning before his mouth and throat were filled with the other’s thick and sticky transfluid. It was so unlike energon that Jazz couldn't help coughing it up as soon as his mouth was empty. 

“You really shouldn't waste that.” Prowl’s taunts were as unwelcome as the sore jaw he’d given Jazz. “You’ll make such a pretty toy that I’ve decided to keep you and this is your new fuel. Now the only question is whether I should keep you in my berth or cuffed up under my desk where I can play with you all orn.”

Jazz tried to rev his engine in anger but it only came out in a pitiful sputtering. The sound made Prowl laugh again. “Oh? Do you still think you get any opinions in this? Let’s change that.”

Jazz’s frame was too sore and tired to fight as he was dragged upright once more. He couldn't hold his own balance but that was fine as Prowl was ripping him up with one arm as the other did something he couldn't track. Jazz figuring it out very fast when he heard a click and then felt another presence against his mind. He tried to push back mentally but he barely had any energy.

The hack moved too fast for him to stop. He couldn't even keep track of all the files riffled through but he did notice as his chest started to spiral open. Frantically, he tried to stop it but the controls were locked to him.

“Resistant pets are fun and all,” Prowl was commenting absently somewhere far outside Jazz’s mind, “but they ultimately need a reason to stop. Let’s see if being sparked is yours.”

The Praxian’s own spark chamber was open and he leaned in to press their chests together...

Prowl’s next thought was disgusted disbelief as his optics onlined to a dark room. He was laying down and when he tried to sit up, he noticed a weight on his frame. Between what little he could see in the reflected light of his own optics and the feel of the EM field mingled with his, it was most certainly another bot, and he was almost entirely positive that it was the very mech he had just dreamed about. His mate and fellow officer in the army.

He was disgusted with himself just by brushing the thought of that dream, which he had realized must be what that had been although the contents deserved the label of nightmare. How could he have even thought any of that? The very idea of any of that was horrible! And to his own mate even!

Prowl wanted to get up and at least pace to clear his thoughts and try to make sense of any of it but he couldn't with Jazz laying on him. They got few enough chances to recharge together and usually that was when they both rested best. He didn't know what had changed for himself this time but it was already giving him an aching processor. That the ideas lingered in the back of his processor and even continued further did nothing to help. 

As he brought his free arm up to rub at his helm, Prowl snagged on someone’s cable and Jazz starting stirring. Prowl cursed in his own mind but stayed as calm as he could outwardly. He could not let his mate find out what he had dreamt. To even think about doing something like that made him a horrible mech; the sort of bot he used to track down and arrest a lifetime ago.

Jazz was a fast riser with optimized systems so although he did let them run slower, he still onlined his visor quicker than most mechs might. His sleepy little, “morning,” was one of Prowl’s favorite moments during wake-up but he almost missed it this time, preoccupied as he was. Jazz’s field felt content and mildly aroused but that was common enough.

When Prowl didn't speak, Jazz decided he should. “Somethin’ wrong, love? It seems too early fer even you ta be wakin’ up.”

Prowl gave a low hum of consideration as he formulated an acceptable answer. “I suffered an unpleasant dream that led to my premature awakening. It’s nothing you need to worry about however. Please do return to recharge while you still can.”

“That ain't good.” Jazz shifted and stretched as he spoke before curling back up against Prowl’s frame. “Are ya gonna try and recharge some more or are ya gonna get up and leave me all alone in this big, empty berth?”

Prowl chuckled and he could almost get the dream out of his helm. “It is not that big and it will not change size simply because one of us left it. And besides, it can not be empty if you are still on it.”

“Spoilsport,” Jazz teased. “If that’s how yer gonna be then maybe I’ll just turn over and fall back into recharge. ‘Was havin’ a real good dream myself.”

“Let me guess,” Prowl teased him back, “it involved interfacing, right?”

“You can't prove that.”

“You onlined running warmer than normal and your field betrayed you because you turned off your masking protocols last night.”

“Fine, maybe you can.” Jazz pouted and Prowl kissed the top of his helm. That appeased him enough to get Jazz talking more. “It was real good though. We’d strayed away from the base and wandered into some unnamed city and you were fragging me nice and good.”

Prowl was suddenly bombarded with fragments of his dream from out of nowhere. He set to work trying to root out the source and stop it. His determination and disgust were both strong enough for Jazz to feel over their link and his side filled with shame.

“Frag, Prowler. I- That’s not… You weren't supposed ta see any a’ that. Just forget it, kay?”

Realization came over Prowl quickly. “That was _your_ dream?” he demanded to know as scattered fragments of the dream filled his processor.

Jazz’s shame intensified as he was hit with understanding. “You saw all of it? Frag! Love, no,” Jazz struggled to try and fix the situation, his words not working as well as he wanted. “I mean- I didn’… I don’ actually want that… Not if you don’ anyway an’ it doesn’ seem like ya do so yah, not interested.”

Prowl was silent as words escaped him and Jazz grew steadily more concerned as he felt Prowl’s processor humming in the background. Finally, he could take it no more. “I get that ya don’ like that so I ain’t gonna bug ya ‘bout it. Just lemme unplug an’ I’ll leave ya alone.”

Jazz reached out carefully to try and disconnect them but Prowl caught his wrist. “How could you think so poorly of me?” he asked softly. “What have I done that you think I would ever consider doing something so horrible?”

“Prowl…”

Jazz’s voice was nearly a whine that even his engine tried to voice. He looked away guiltily as the Praxian’s sensorwings continued to sink. His voice was barely a whisper but he had to try to console his mate. “It ain’t you who's messed up, love. I **want** ya ta do that ta me. But yer so precious an’ pure that all I’ll ever do is imagine it an’ I’m still scum fer that.”

Jazz was trying to shy away from the overwhelming confusion and disgust on the other side of the link when it suddenly vanished. He changed a glance up and Prowl had unplugged his cable from his own port. He released it and the line swung back to Jazz, who opened his mouth for reasons even he did not know.

It turned out to be trying to plead his case. “Love, I-“

“That is quite enough,” Prowl cut him off. “You can leave now.”

Jazz was caught with his mouth agape. He considered trying to speak again but Prowl’s stance refused any argument. Instead, Jazz gave a small nod and closed his mouth. He paused at the door though, just long enough to glance back. “I really am sorry,” he offered softly because he knew it would be heard.

And then Jazz was gone. Prowl watched until the door slid shut behind his fellow officer and only then did he let his feelings out.

Hurt and betrayal far outshone the considerable disgust. How could his mate want to be treated that way? What could he possibly see in being treated like garbage? Was this some sort of Decepticons reprogramming? Prowl did not know. All he knew was that he was in for a long stretch of thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very awkward but important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and I had originally planned a second scene in here but because I needed to sleep I had to revise that idea since it's a birthday gift and I wanted it up on the right day. Also unedited so hopefully there are no glaring errors.

It was a normal evening in the Rec Room and he was indulging himself with some good energon and better company. He was actually having a very nice time until he heard his designation. Or rather, until one mech in particular called it out.

“There you are, Jazz.” Prowl was standing practically right behind him when the Polyhexian turned to look. “Come with me.”

Worry crept into his processor but Jazz kept it internal. “Wha’s this about?” he asked casually, even going so far as to tip his chair back.

“We need to talk,” Prowl replied and Jazz practically toppled his chair over in his shock. The Praxian didn’t seem to notice and Jazz was too startled to check on his companions at the table. 

“Ya sure about that?” Jazz asked in a shaky tone that Prowl also seemed not to notice. 

“Yes,” the Praxian replied with a flick of his wings. “Come along. I doubt this is a conversation you wish to have in public.”

Jazz’s visor paled minutely and his comm started beeping with curious inquiries from his friends around the table but he ignored them. He also purposefully shut off his comms entirely, all but the emergency lines, as he stood.

Prowl said nothing else before turning to leave and Jazz followed. Worry gnawed at his processor the entire time. Was this it? Were they officially over now? Oh why couldn’t he have kept that stupid dream to himself? How could he have been so stupid as to let them remain connected when he couldn’t control his thoughts?

Jazz was so preoccupied mentally that he did not notice where they were headed. He simply followed after the mech his spark ached for until he led them through a door and stopped. Jazz reset his visual feed once and then let the first words in his vocalizer out of it. “This ain’t yer office.”

Prowl’s wings flicked once more as he turned to look at Jazz. “No, it is not. I thought you might appreciate a more comfortable location for this conversation.”

 _Points fer tryin’_ Jazz thought to himself despite his nod. Given their last conversation here, Jazz wasn’t exactly thrilled to be back in Prowl’s quarters. He was grateful that Prowl took a seat on the couch though. Returning to his berthroom in back would have made this even more awkward.

It took Jazz far too long to decide to settle against the doorframe, trying his best not to look defensive. Prowl waited patiently, which didn’t help, before he finally spoke. “How have you been, Jazz? I have not seen you in weeks.”

There was no accusation there and that made Jazz feel worse for having been avoiding him. “I’m doin’ all right,” he managed to get out. “Had ta get some trainin’ done fer my team so we’ve been busy between missions.”

Prowl nodded and his wings flicked once. “So you have not been trying to avoid me?”

Of course he had. “Now why would I do that?”

Another wing flick. “Perhaps because our last conversation did not go incredibly well.”

Well, wasn’t that the understatement of the centivorn?

Jazz did not have anything to say in response and so stayed silent. He did not notice that he had crossed his arms over his chest as Prowl spoke again.

“That is what I wished to speak with you about actually.”

Of course it was. “Wha’s there ta talk about?”

Prowl was silent then and Jazz tried his best to steel himself mentally. He was not ready for Prowl to end their relationship, despite the fact it was his own errors that had actually caused it to collapse. He did not want to lose this at all. He needed Prowl and longed for him and he’d be damned if he ever admitted it out loud but he loved Prowl with his entire spark. He would be lost without him and yet he could not say so and be kept around out of pity. Especially not if Prowl was as disgusted with him as he should be. Pit, Jazz disgusted himself sometimes.

His thoughts were cut short by Prowl’s voice. “Why?”

For once, Jazz lacked any good response. “Whadda’ya mean?”

Prowl’s wings flicked once and moved to what Jazz thought was a questioning tilt but he must have analyzed wrong previously. “I mean,” Prowl began, speaking slowly. The words came out stalled, as though he was having trouble forming them. “Why do you desire that?”

Of all things he could have meant, Jazz was not expecting that and his shock nearly landed him on the floor. “Why would ya ask that?” he asked back after catching himself. It was partially curiosity but mostly to buy time because he did not have a good answer.

Prowl hesitated and Jazz thought the couple wing flicks that came with it meant nervousness. “I find it must be asked. I am not a mech who enjoys jumping to conclusions without knowing all the facts of a situation and I came to the realization that I never asked your side in this. I need your answers if we are to even potentially go forward.”

Jazz had no idea what he was expecting as an answer but that soothed his worries and he felt his frame relax. When had he become so tense? “I guess that makes sense,” he said instead of the multitude of questions in his processor. “I dunno if I have a good answer though.”

Prowl stayed silent in that way he did when he was waiting for an answer anyway. Jazz had seen it used to make troublemakers squirm on numerous occasions and had even been on the receiving end before but this was the first time it was affecting him. Fraggit all…

“I dunno what ta tell ya,” Jazz repeated as he tried to make his thoughts make sense in a way his soon-to-be-former mate could understand. “I just need it. It helps. I gotta do a lotta bad things ta succeed at my missions and sometimes it gets me inta a bad place mentally. Or I gotta be someone else fer a while. Givin’ myself over ta someone like that helps me get back ta myself faster after.”

He had barely been looking at Prowl before but now Jazz was distinctly staring at the floor. “Before ya showed interest back, I had a couple agents I used ta go ta fer it but I wasn’ gonna put ya through that. There ain’t many bots I trust enough ta give that much control ta though, an’ I don’ want ya thinkin’ I’d cheat on ya when this ain’t that. Not really anyway. It ain’t just about the fragging...”

“That’s enough,” Prowl said after several nanokliks of silence. “I do not like it but I think that I can understand now. That only leaves one question presently.”

Jazz remained silent. What more could he say? There was no way to salvage what had been the best relationship of his life.

It fell to Prowl to break the silence and he was not done surprising Jazz. “Where do we go from here?”

It took an astrosecond but then Jazz looked up, helm cocked to the side. “Whadda’ya mean?” he asked for the second time tonight.

Prowl’s wings twitched once and he glanced away but forced himself to look back before speaking. “How do you wish to proceed? I have never done the things you imply and want. I have never had any desire for such things, but if you say it helps then I will try. I want to be what you need. Everything you need.”

“So yer not breaking’ up with me?” Jazz asked hesitantly once he finally processed the words.

“What? No.” Prowl spoke calmly despite trying to get his wings to settle after that. “I have no desire to do such a thing. Why would you even think that?”

“‘Cause my desires are horrible and wrong and no one’s ever stayed.” The words spilled from Jazz’s vocalizer before he stopped to think them over. “‘Course a mech as wonderful as you wouldn’ even consider keepin’ me around after learnin’ that.”

Jazz had shut off his visor at some point but it came back on fast when he felt another field touch his. Prowl had risen and come to join him and Jazz stood stiff as Prowl wrapped his arms awkwardly around him.

“I love you too much to send you away,” Prowl softly said against Jazz’s neck. “Your reasoning was sound however, albeit strange and unexpected, so there is no need to do so and I am incredibly grateful for that. I just do not know how to move on from here. Would you like to go to someone else you trust for this? Do you want me to make an attempt at helping? Despite not knowing what I am doing?”

Jazz stared for an astrosecond before he muttered a response. “I don’t wan‘cha ta do anythin’ ya don’ feel comfortable with but I really would like ya ya do it too. I’s one a’ my more common fantasies…”

Despite Jazz whispering the last part, Prowl both nodded and flicked his wings in acceptance. “Then I will try. You will need to give me a lot of information first.”

Jazz nodded now and Prowl drew back to pull him to the couch. They had a long discussion coming up but Jazz was still too shell shocked to notice. He found he could barely look away from the amazingly considerate mech who miraculously still wanted him. Everything else would be fine somehow, just so long as they were still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, all jazz/prowl fans should check out [this](https://discord.gg/V7YpEn4) Discord server. Newly created and I promised to spread the link for everyone to join and enjoy. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed everyone. The next new chapter I want up is for my unicorn fic but the lords of Praxus are being a pain...


End file.
